monarchofevernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Qianye
Male|age = 8(Start) 20+(Current)|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Obsidian(current) Red|bloodline = Monroe Clan Primogenitor Bloodline(Dark Gold) Mammon Clan Bloodline(Purple)|boundary = 12th Level Champion(Current) 11th Level Vampire Viscount(Current) Heavenly King(Raw) Vampire Monarch(Raw)|blood_energy = Dark Gold Energy(Progenitor) Purple Energy(Mammon Clan) Dark Red Energy|origin_force_talent = Superior|blood_talent = Extremely pure close to original Vampire Ancestor|occupation = Hunter Mercenary Elite Soldier(Former)|previous_affiliations = Yellow Springs Training Camp Red Scorpion Dark Flame Mercenary Corps|spouse = Ye Tong|family = Lin Xitang(Adoptive Father) Ye Ji(Mother) Zhao Weihuang(Father) Zhao Jundu(Half-Brother) Zhao Ruoxi(Half-Sister) Zhao Yuying(Cousin) Unnamed son with Li Kuanglan Unnamed daughter with Ji Tianqing Zhuji(Daughter) Zhang Boqian(Adoptive Uncle)|master(s) = Black Winged Monarch(Vampire Monarch)|disciple(s) = |sworn_brothers = Song Zining Wei Potian|planet = False Valley Star|continent = Evernight Continent|city = Junkyard|affiliations = Zhao Clan|combat_prowess = 14th Level Champion(Current)|military_rank = General|Name = Qianye}} Qianye(千夜) is the main protagonist of the web novel Monarch'' of Evernight '' Qianye was a little boy who lived in the Evernight Continent, where the weak have to go through dump and fight over scraps to survive. [[Lin Xitang|Lin'' Xitang]] happens to see Qianye's potential and enrolls him in the Yellow Springs Training Camp: a place which allows only the best to graduate, and kills the restVolume 1 - Chapter 3: The Big Shots Decision. After Qianye graduates, he manages to join the Red Scorpion, but is infected by a vampire soon after. He returns to the Evernight Continent and restarts to build his fame through countless struggles. '''Appearance' At sixteen, Qianye's facial features were clean and pure and incredibly handsome, with 1.85 meters tall he was not much shorter compared to people who were overly stalwart like Shi Yan. He was not as muscular and defined as Shi Yan, but he definitely did not give off an impression of weakness either. His figure was slender and his proportions were balanced. Every line on his body was filled with tension. Personality Plotline Volume 01 At the start of the second book, Lin Xitang took Qianye from a junkyard to the Yellow Springs Training Camp. There, he first met Song Zining and became friends with him. After he left the Yellow Springs, Qianye had become acquainted with Wei Potian just before being accepted into the Red Scorpion. Soon after, Qianye's battalion fell into a trap and he became a Blood Thrall. (Author divides the MoE into 3 part: the 1st is the side story for Lin Xitang and Zhang Boqian (永夜之帝国双璧 "MEN: The Twin Paragons of the Empire" or 永夜之黎明之翼 "MEN: The Wings of Dawn/Daybreak"), which happened about twenty years earlier than the timeline of MoE, 2nd is MoE, 3rd can be seen as either the continuation of MoE or an additional volume for MoE and is currently in update) Volume 02 After becoming a Blood Thrall, Qianye went to Evernight Continent and opened a bar, Red Spider Lily. Because of its name, it attracted Uncle Wang and Ruoxi's attention. Later in the same bar he met Nighteye. When she had first awakened her Primogenitor Bloodline, she was being chased by several vampires and werewolves. After the battle, the unconscious Qianye was bitten by Nighteye and NaNa. Volume 03 As a hunter Qianye received Yin Qiqi's mission to help in the successor examination. In a bloody battle, plotted by Gu Liyu, he met Nighteye again. Stunned by seeing her, he shot her without thinking. Pleased by this action, William helped him to escape. In the last test of the successor examination, the Profound Heaven Spring Hunt, after a long time he re-encountered Song Zining and first met Zhao Junhong. Volume 04 Qianye was chosen by the Wings of Inception, Black-Winged Monarch Andruil Inheritance, to retrieve the other part of the inheritance, Eye of Truth, and to solve Zining's quest. Qianye goes to Flaming Beacon Continent. Pursued by a Vampire Viscount, he met Zhao Ruoxi again and used the Red Spider Lily to kill the vampire. At the end of the volume, after resolving Zining's matter and obtaining the inheritance, he fought with Zhao Jundu and discovered that he is his half-brother. Volume 05 Qianye helped Song Zining win the competition among heirs in the Song Clan, and obtained the weapon Dongyue (literally "East Peak"). Jundu, Junhong and Yuying from Zhao Clan came into contact with him often and at the end of the volume Junhong led him to the Zhao clan and met his father by blood, Zhao Weihuang, from whom he learned about his past. Zhao Clan helped him level up to Champion level. Also in V5, Lin Xitang reappeared, along with Zhang Boqian. Lin's storyline will continue to emerge as a hidden plot throughout the novel as he is the crucial figure in the political struggles within the empire as well as in the battle between human and the Evernight. (Credits: edhelsindar) Volume 06 Qianye took part in war under the iron curtain against the Dark Races, met Nighteye again and secretly brought her to the empire with the help of Song Zining. He intervened in the duel between the Demoness and Zhao Jundu to prevent the latter from dying, and fell unconscious at the end of the volume. Lin's plot line: Lin Xitang learned that Qianye's still alive through military report, but decided not to meet him in person because he thought it would be the best for Qianye. Instead he let Zhang Boqian meet and take care for Qianye. This volume also indicates Lin's poor health and his complex relationship with a Vampire Prince, Hubbs, an important figure that will come out soon. (Credits: edhelsindar) }}} Black Winged Monarch's Inheritance * Wings of InceptionVolume 4 Chapter 32: Wings of Inception - Contrary to what people believed, it wasn’t a core array for an origin gun. After fusing with its owner, the Wings of Inception was perhaps better described as a gun spirit. It could be annexed to any origin gun to raise its firepower, the magnitude of which was decided by the wielder’s own strength. This also meant that its boost in firepower would increase without any upper limit as Qianye grew stronger. It was likely that powerful new abilities would awaken in the Wings of Inception as it matured, giving Qianye the chance to obtain all of Andruil’s special abilities like Spatial Flash, Penetrative Darkness, etc. All in all, the Wings of Inception was a gun spirit with unlimited potential for growth. Presently, it was still in its nascent stage and Qianye’s bloodline would serve as an incubator for its growth. After reaching complete maturity in the future, the Wings of Inception would separate and materialize. Only then would a new Grand Magnum truly appear. Drains blood energy quickly.Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun * Eye of TruthVolume 4 - Chapter 73: Inheritance ''' ** '''1st Rune: True Sight - '''Can see throught origin power, may evolve into a ability to see the world's truth.Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' ** '''2nd Rune: Super Vision - '''Can capture all the details in the eye, has a range of a kilometer, as Qianye's power grows the range grows too.'Volume45 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' ** '''3rd Rune: Control - '''It's just like telekinesis, all in field of vision can be controled. However, the power is weak, but can disregard defense.'Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' * '''Spatial Flash - '''Is one of the Black-Winged Monarch’s most powerful abilities. Each Spatial Flash can travel hundreds of kilometers. It's a lost vampire ability left by Andruil, this movement ability can directly cross through space.'Volume 4 - Chapter 74: Escape' '''Abilities' * Heavy Caliber - '''Heavy Caliber was a very common ability, and was applied specifically on origin firearms. When activated, he would be able to dish out a much more powerful shot than usual. The increase in power was around fifty percent.Volume 1 Chapter 17: Graduation' * '''Turtle Breath Technique - '''Could be used to conceal oneself in extreme conditions, and to fake one’s death in dangerous situations. Once it was used, one would lose any ability to move or protect oneself for the next half hour.'Volume 2 Chapter 37: Assaulting the Werewolves Hideout' * '''Unnamed Mind Incantation - '''Induces a state of hypnagogia. This was a state between wakefulness and deep slumber. It was a sleeping art used specifically by the special forces of the army. It was suited for resting at the battlefield or in a dangerous environment, enabling the user to regain wakefulness at a moment’s notice. * '''Accurate Shooting - '''This ability would allow to greatly increase the thinking speed during the instant it was shooting. It would be able to lock down his opponent’s vital spots more easily and fire a more powerful shot. * '''Elemental Shot - '''This ability can attach an attribute attack to the origin bullet. * '''Origin Leap? - '''It first appears when Qianye fight against William under the Iron Curtain, and never was used again. }}} Vampire Abilities * Vampiric Body Type - '''Vampires’ bodies automatically revolved their blood energy to continuously fortify themselves, increasing their rate of recovery. In addition, after having fed on a large amount of blood, the body’s rate of recovery would once again increase. This was yet another advantage that belonged only to vampires.Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes' * '''Dark Vision - '''Dark Vision was a power that many vampires were born with. The ability to see during the night was more effective than human night vision devices.'Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes' * '''Bloodline Suppression' - due to a superior bloodline, Qianye is able to take bites from even Vampire Dukes and still be able to kill them because his bloodline acts as a toxic poison to lower bloodlines.Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes * Concealed Bloodline - '''It hid his blood power and pushed the origin power sequence he refracted to the gray area between Daybreak and Evernight. Simply put, it was no longer possible to detect the ability user’s origin attribute through normal means after this ability was activated.Volume 3 - Chapter 23: Beautiful Bait' In Qianye’s case, the Combatant Formula was of the Daybreak attribute, so if he were to activate this ability and the Combatant Formula at the same time, he would be able to conceal the presence of his blood power completely. It would stay effective even if he was injured in combat. * '''Life Plunder'Chapter 428: Enigma ' -' Qianye obtains this ability when he became a vampire viscount, once the vitality drain starts, it will shoot hundreds of invisible blood threads, automatically attacking all surrounding creatures, and reclaiming the essence of vitality to make up for itself. Cultivation Arts * Combatant Formula -''' Its style matched its name in that it was extremely harsh and powerful. Its greatest aspect was the accelerated rate in which it could be cultivated. As long as the first node had been successfully ignited, the origin power inside one’s body would rush forth like a tidal wave, overlapping one wave after another like a continuous tide to crash against the origin node again and again. Some arts were more violent and forceful, attracting the inner and outer tides into repeatedly crashing into the barrier. The Combatant Formula was one such example. It was an art that would make the origin tides become wild and potent, and the force it created was comparable to first-class cultivation arts. However, it would also damage the body’s internal organs in the process of breaking the barrier. Nine tides make one round. * '''Nurturing Rain Art - '''This is a secret art of the Yin family that can accelerate the body’s recovery and heal moderate injuries. It can also be used for the regular cultivation of origin power. What the Nurturing Rain Art lacks in cultivation rate, it makes up with the ability to heal internal injuries during cultivation.Volume 3 Chapter 85: A Storm Approaches' * '''Song Clan Ancient Scroll/Chaos Ancient Scroll' ** Mystery - '''This was the first volume of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s darkness origin power cultivation art. This is the Song Clan's Secret art that purified Dark Origin power into a vortex. Also, since gaining an abundant supply of darkness origin power, the blood energies in Qianye’s body no longer devoured daybreak origin power.Volume 4 Chapter 17: Song Clan Ancient Scroll: Mystery' ** '''Glory - '''Thisis the cultivation method of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s daybreak origin power cultivation art. Just like Mystery, it purify daybreak origin power. After start cultivating darkness origin power Qianye no longer lose daybreak origin power. Thus his cultivation speed, as a whole, wouldn’t be affected. Also, after Qianye start cultivating this chapter, he lost all weakness that a vampire has, such as, silver and mithril. * '''Book of Darkness: InceptionVolume 4 Chapter 69: Book of Darkness: Inception' ** First Chapter: Tempering - '''It allows to derivate and quenching techniques, in the first time that Qianye used it, the basic sword techniques, that he had learned before, become the Nirvanic Rend, it has power enough to threat a Count when he's only Rank 9.Volume 5 Chapter 64: Nirvanic Rend' * '''Nirvanic RendVolume 5 Chapter 64: Solitary Extinguishing Slash - '''Capable of slash out like a thunderbolt and fire a sword radiance extending dozens of meters. This sword strike isn't elaborate and only sought pure might, almost capable of slashing open space. }}} Equipment Guns * Eagleshot - Level 4 Sniper Rifle. Range of about 1000m (Long range for origin weapon). Extremely powerful (If normal level 4 weapons power is 8 then Eagleshots power is 12). * Twin Flowers - Level 5 Twin guns originally from Marquis Ross, taken from one of his descendants. The Twin Flowers can be merged into a double-barreled handgun to exert a firepower of a grade-six gun. That’s the true Twin Flowers. It’s an antique of the Monroe clan—it’s said to have once belonged to a certain duke and that there were certain secrets hidden within. }}} '''Swords * Radiant EdgeVolume 3 Chapter 84: One Night - Champion-level blade, which enables swift clean cuts. Additionally, since it is a vampire knife, he can suck out all of the Blood Energy and cultivation from the victim. * Scarlet Edge - 'It's from the same type as Radiant Edge, but almost a grade above. * '''Dongyue (East Peak) - '''It was longer than normal swords by half and already approaching the length of a two-handed greatsword. However, its blade was only slightly wider than a normal sword. The blade edge was pitch-black and unremarkable. Although it wasn’t especially sharp, it wasn’t one of those outlandish designs with no edge either. There were numerous crude origin patterns on the spine which gave it a primitive sense of beauty. However, this also meant that the origin array didn’t possess any complicated function. It is impossible to confirm the sword material, if you want to say something special, perhaps it is on that surprisingly heavy weight. The sword is an unfinished work. (Zhao clan modification) East Peak’s might had increased significantly after incorporating the Heavenly Dew Silver and Dark Thread Crystals. It had long since surpassed the standards of an ordinary grade-seven weapon. }}} '''Accessories' * Andruil’s Mysterious Realm - '''It's a necklace with a fingernail-sized sapphire pendant attached to it. It appeared rather simple and one could hardly see anything unique. It can be activated with Qianye's bloodline power and, within it, is a hidden space. The interior was a dusky grey with faintly discernible barriers in all directions. The space was roughly a couple of cubic meters in volume, but its stability is tangible and will exist perpetually.Volume 4 Chapter 73: Inheritance' '''Airship' }}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Halfling Category:Vampire Category:Human Category:Evernight Continent Category:Junkyard